The cable configuring the communication cable has a signal line, an insulator which covers the signal line, a shield member which covers the insulator, and an insulating member which covers the shield member. Moreover, a multi-core cable is included in the cable configuring the communication cable. The multi-core cable described here means a cable obtained by collectively bundling a plurality of cables into one cable, each of which has the signal line, the insulator covering the signal line, the shield member covering the insulator and the insulating member covering the shield member. In the following explanation, individual cables included in the multi-core cable are referred to as “core cables” in some cases. Furthermore, when core cables included in the multi-core cable are used for transmitting operation signals, the core cable has a pair of signal lines, an insulator covering these signal lines, a shield member covering the insulator and an insulating member covering the shield member.
A connector which is formed on the cable including the multi-core cable is connectable to a communication device such as a server, a network switch or others. For example, the connector has a case that is insertable/removable to/from a slot (cage) formed on the communication device and a substrate housed in this case, and the end portion of the cable including the multi-core cable is connected to the substrate inside the case. More specifically, a connector pad is formed on one side of the substrate, and a signal pad and a ground pad are formed on the other side of the substrate.
Here, when the cable configuring the communication cable is a multi-core cable, the multi-core cable and the connector are connected with each other as follows to form one communication cable. On the end portion of the multi-core cable, a cable sheath or others is removed so that each core cable is exposed. On the end portion of each of the exposed core cables, an insulating member is removed so that the shield member and the signal line are exposed, and therefore, the shield member is solder-joined to the ground pad on the substrate so that the signal line is solder-joined to the signal pad on the substrate. Moreover, each base of the exposed core cables is integrally molded by resin.
On the other hand, the end portion of the substrate on which the connector pad is formed protrudes from the tip of the case so as to form a plug connector of a card edge type. When the case is inserted into the slot of the communication device, the end portion (plug connector) of the substrate on which the connector pad is formed is inserted into a receptacle connector formed inside the slot. Then, the connector pad formed on the substrate and a connection terminal formed on the receptacle connector are made in contact with each other so that the both of them are electrically connected to each other.